Letters
by monzur788
Summary: Lelouch decides to write letters to Kallen, Cornelia and Schneizel to explain his actions and ask for their forgiveness. Story adopted by 3Nations
1. Chapter 1

Lelouch stepped forward to the edge of the platform on which he stood. In excruciating pain, he forced himself to slide down onto the platform that held his shackle-bound sister. Nunnally looked up at her once beloved brother and called out, 'Lelouch? Are you…?'

Lelouch remained silent with a sorrowful smile on his face. Confused as to why Lelouch would be smiling, she reached for his hand. Nunnally let out a sharp gasp as she envisioned the Zero Requiem. Everything that Lelouch and Suzaku had planned flashed before her eyes as she realised the true extent of their sacrifice for the sake of peace. 'You mean … everything you've done until now…?' As she placed his hand on her cheeks, she couldn't stop the flow of tears, crying out, 'Oh, big brother, I love you!'

 _'And I you, my dear Nunnally.'_ Lelouch tried hard to fight the tears that were almost stinging at the corners of his eyes. 'Yes… I… I destroy… the world… and create it… anew.' Lelouch let his eyes close, and with that, he left Nunnally crying at his side.

 _ **{2 weeks earlier}**_

'Your Majesty, I must vehemently disagree with what you plan to do!' Jeremiah cried, as he heard the plan of his Emperor.

'Jeremiah, I have done many evil things in the past, some of which I dare not even speak of. This is my way of atoning for my sins and giving something back to the people I stole from.'

'Yes, but Your Majesty-'

Lelouch cut across him. 'Jeremiah, you, too, were a victim of my selfishness. Truthfully, tell me how it felt when I humiliated you publicly?'

'Your Majesty, that was different, you didn't know me properly. Also, if that hadn't happened, then I wouldn't have joined you.'

'That may be true, but still, Jeremiah, do you really feel like that is an acceptable excuse for my behaviour? Besides, other people whom I have hurt haven't forgiven me, and the only way to repent for my sins is to remove myself from the realm of the living.'

Seeing Lelouch's determination, Jeremiah faltered slightly. 'Your Majesty…'

'This will also allow me to atone for my personal sins. I caused the death of my beloved sister, and I forced her to do the thing that was most abhorrent to her gentle nature. I earned her trust, and at the most important moment, I turned her into a murderer. It was under my watch that my dear Shirley died. I coaxed Rolo and led him to believe that I cared for him. I fuelled his infatuation with me, and in the end, it caused her death. I have also caused Nunnally to become a tool for Schneizel in his conquest for the crown. I swore to protect Shirley and Nunnally from my actions, but I failed both of them. Therefore, this is my punishment.' Lelouch stiffened as he remembered gunning down Euphemia, and tears swam in his eyes as he saw Shirley, once again, die in his arms, confessing her love for him.

 _'I'm sorry, Lady Marianne. I failed to protect you, and now I'm failing to protect your son. But, then again, perhaps this is the best thing I can give him. Yes, I will do this for him, seeing as I failed to save you.'_ 'I see. If this is His Majesty's decision, then I shall follow him gladly.' Jeremiah bowed low for his Emperor.

'Jeremiah, I am glad that you have agreed to help me with my plan. You are one of the few people whom I would trust with my life.'

'You praise me too much, Your Majesty,' Jeremiah said, humbly.

'You're wrong, Jeremiah. You were loyal to my mother until her death, and now you are loyal to me. You joined my side only after you realised that I wanted to avenge my mother's death. Your love for her brought you to my side, and that it the reason that I trust you so much. Therefore, I am giving you a task that I would have no one else do. After my death, when the world has settled and peace has become common, give these letters to three people: Kallen, Cornelia, and Schneizel.' He pulled out three letters, one of which wasn't sealed.

As Jeremiah took them carefully, (He didn't want to crumple them even in the slightest; after all, Lelouch had entrusted them to him.) he wondered why one wasn't sealed. But a more pressing question escaped his lips: 'Your Majesty, I understand why you're writing for Kallen, seeing as she was your Queen. I even understand why you're writing for Cornelia. She did care for you dearly, once. She also deserves an explanation about Princess Euphemia's and Lady Marianne's deaths. But why Schneizel? At the end of the day, the man was a mass murderer, and cared little for the lives of others.'

'That may be so, but he is still my brother, and he cared dearly for all of us. He even said that I was his most beloved brother. There are some things I want to say to him before the chance disappears. Besides, this is my one chance to prove that I am a better strategist than he.' Lelouch smirked slightly as he finished his sentence.

Jeremiah smiled broadly at Lelouch's last comment. 'Well, Your Majesty did have a rivalry with Prince Schneizel. I guess now is the time to settle it.' Silence fell over the two, before Jeremiah continued, 'Well if that will be all, your Majesty, I shall take my leave.'

'Actually, Jeremiah, I have one more favour to ask of you. I want you to retrieve something from Suzaku for me…'


	2. Update Notice

Hi guys! This is notice about the updates to my story, and when I will post new chapters. I am really busy at the moment with school, and I have mock exams coming up. Therefore, I won't be continuing these stories for a while. Also, I may delete the original story, and repost it (under the same name, of course). This is because I left out some details from the first chapter that I wanted to add that I left out from the original story.  
Anyways, please leave a favourite and please review my story. Thanks once again guys!


	3. This story will be discontinued

To all those who read _Letters_ and were hoping for updates to it, I'm sorry, but I can't continue this story. I forgot to update this story during my holidays, and now that school has started, I won't have time to carry it on. However, if any of you want to carry this story on your own, feel free to do so. Just PM me with your ideas.


End file.
